Rise/Season Four
RISE SEASON FOUR "the pain won't last forever... '' ''...i have to be stronger than that." Blurb Terran never knew how much it would hurt to be away from Bryce, but he also knew that family was more than anything else. With Karina trying to fight off the effects of the drug and Terran trying to deal with the broken remains of what he had with Bryce, the two siblings must figure out a way to solve their problems while still keeping their hearts beating in the same rhythm. For Bryce, it’s time to pick up the pieces where Terran and Karina left them. She doesn’t know what’s left to live for except for the last of her family and her friends. She turns her attention to the Twolegplace, desperate for revenge, desperate to take back what she had lost. Episodes Episode 1 - Rise of Poison Terran faces the possibility of losing his sister to something that he doesn’t even know about and Bryce faces the grief of knowing for sure that her sister isn’t come back. Episode 2 - Unveil Terran and Karina continue try to unveil the secrets disregarding Karina’s strange behavior while Bryce tries to figure out more about the Blood Army from an old friend. Episode 3 - Poisoned Leaves When Terran encounters his ex-girlfriend, he realizes that there’s a darker, more twisted reason for Karina’s condition. Bryce continues her mission to uncover the secrets behind the Blood Army but has to backtrack when someone is poisoned. Episode 4 - Love Your Siblings Siblings. Littermates. Family. Bryce and Terran both have siblings they’re proud of and love. But even siblings can get naughty and Applepaw is faced with the immeasurable pain of losing someone she loves who might not know it. Episode 5 - Tears for Our Loved Ones While Terran is valiantly trying to find a cure for his sister, he realizes that this is his own problem, something even the Coalition cannot really help with. Bryce frantically tries to help a cat in need, only for Applepaw’s last hope to shatter. Episode 6 - Hope on the Horizon Terran decides to return to the Coalition for Karina and Bryce finds herself losing hope once again, until she finds hope on the horizon, coming back to her. Episode 7 - Turning Tides When Bryce’s friends all return, she expects to find a bit of peace and reassurance. Instead, she finds herself thrown into another crazy plot and she finds that there are a lot more secrets she has yet to discover, including the pasts of Terran and Karina. Episode 8 - Doubts of the Mind With Karina’s problems seemingly solved, Bryce finds herself turning to the problem at hand. There are many ways to approach the situation but Bryce doesn’t know which one would be the best. Episode 9 - The High Committee Presidia proves to be more useful than anyone can imagine, and Bryce doesn’t quite know what to do with all this information. Meanwhile, Calypso and Presidia settle their needs and Karina confronts a certain tom. Episode 10 - Love's Bad Side Vicky isn’t gone yet and Terran realizes that she won’t give up so easily. He makes the mistake of involving the cats he loves and it takes more than love or courage for them to survive. He simply faces love’s bad side. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Rise